1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor components and more specifically to medium or high power components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In this field, components are known which are to be connected in series with a load and have the function of limiting the current in this load to a predetermined maximum value. For this purpose, a depletion MOS transistor with its gate connected to its source is for example used.
Components acting as circuit-breakers are also known.